


Restless

by pokeevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Cuddling, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is half asleep and doesn't realize he's called Castiel to his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar errors or mistakes, please leave kudos/comments or even bookmark if you like, it helps me know how I'm doing! Enjoy!!

The clock ticked to 3:18 in the morning, the boys were sleeping in their own beds in their bunker. Dean was _restless_ as he rolled around in his bed. He tried different sleeping positions, but nothing seemed to make his body want to ease into sleep.

 

"Mmmph," Dean sighed and without realizing it whispered, "Cas..." He laid on his back, his fingers intertwined with eachother and laying on his stomach and he closed his eyes trying to get comfortable enough. The hunter was concentrating on getting his half asleep mind to fully asleep when a rush of fluttering wings entered the room. He knew it was Castiel, but didn't bother to open his eyes, he just continued to try to sleep.

 

Castiel went over to the bed and stared down at Dean and squinted his eyes at the peaceful looking hunter. He gently sat on the edge nearest to Dean and placed his hand on where his hand left a hand print when he raised him from perdition. Castiel smiled and slowly and slyly ran his hand down Dean's arm. Dean's eyes were now staring at Castiel, though Cas didn't seem to notice because he was focusing on Dean's arm. When Cas's hand brushed above Dean's wrist, Dean took the chance and grabbed Cas by the wrist and pulled him into his lap. 

 

"Mmn, Cas what are you.." Dean was still half asleep so his voice trailed off for a moment when he realized he was getting hard under the angel's weight of him on his lap, "uh.. um.. Cas why are.. why are you here?" Dean's hand ran up Castiel's thighs towards his crotch and he slightly saw Cas bite his lip.

 

"D..dean you .." Cas was stuttering which wasn't normal for him, "fuck.. Dean you called out for me.. Don't you remember?" Dean's hands trailed to Castiel's backwards tie and he tugged on it, bringing Castiel close to Dean's lips. The angel swallowed hard and gaped at Dean before looking down at his hunter's lips. 

 

"Aww, the angel wants me, doesn't he?" Dean smirked and untied the tie and threw it to the ground. Dean leaned up and the gaping angel and kissed him sweetly and lightly on the lips while pushing Castiel against the bed and slowly getting on top of him.  Castiel let out a little moan when Dean grinded against the angel. Dean smiled in the kiss, "I'll take that as a yes." Dean pushed Castiel's trench coat and shirt off. He grabbed the angel's hips and teased him by grabbing at his slacks and pulling away.

 

"Dea..n ...this isn't fair..." Cas could barely get out anything, he didn't want anything to stop.

 

Dean nipped at Cas' ear and chuckled, "What's not fair, lover?" Dean could see Castiel starting to blush and brushed his hand up Cas' torso and to his chin, and cupped his chin and kissed him.

 

"You're" kiss "fully" kiss kiss kiss "dressed and I'm-" kiss "..no-" kiss kiss "..t" Dean chuckled lightly through another kiss and leaned up and slowly, as if to tease Castiel more, took off his shirt and threw it to the ground next to the other clothes. Dean leaned back down and kissed down his neck and gave little nips while doing so. "Goodness Dean.." That's when Cas felt it, Dean's body brushing against his now very hard, hard-on. Castiel let out a moan and put his hands above his head while closing his eyes. Dean looked up and licked his lips hungrly. With a flick of his wrists, Dean snapped open Castiel's slacks. He grabbed the waistband of both his slacks and his boxers and pulled them off Cas with such perfection, nothing was tangled coming down.

 

Castiel's errection popped out and he let out a loud, hungry sigh. Dean knew he wanted him, so he pulled down his boxers he was sleeping in so his own hard-on was out and slid down and he looked up at Cas, who was biting his lip anxiously. Dean leaned down and licked Castiel's tip and swirled his tongue around the slit on the angel's dick. Castiel arched his back in pleasure and huffed out hot breath and moved his legs to rest over Dean's shoulders. Dean wrapped his arms around the angels thighs and slid his mouth around Castiel's hard dick and sucked and licked all the way down and back up again and again. Dean could feel the throbbing in his angel's erection, and pulled up and licked his lips while looking up at Cas.

"Castiel, are you going to cum, soon?" Dean leaned down and licked Cas's hip and gently bit, leaving a little mark.

 

Castiel shuddered from the bite and moaned out, "Yes..s soon, I think Dean.." Castiel was breathless and was clutching the sheets beneath him.

 

Dean grabbed Castiel's left hand and nipped his finger gently. Castiel's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he quietly moaned out, "Dean..."

 

Hearing his named moaned out like that made Dean lose it, he stared at Castiel a little opened mouthed and stared at Castiel and let his eyes drop to look at the angels body, spread out for him.

Dean got to his knees and grabbed Castiel's legs and pulled him closer to him so his ass was a little more elevated. "Wrap your legs around my back Cas.. baby." Cas did so, and watched his hunter looking at his body and started to blush.

 

"What are you going to do D--" Dean rubbed his hard dick against Castiel's hole and quickly leaned down to cover the angel's mouth from the loud moan that was spilling out of his mouth. Dean pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhh, don't wanna wake up Sammy." Dean grabbed the lube that was in the night stand by his bed and rubbed some all over his hands before latering it up all over his dick. After all of it seemed to transfer to his hard-on Dean quickly and roughly grabbed Castiel's hands and pinned them above the angel's head. Dean leaned down and kissed the angel passionatly and whispered in the kiss, "Are you ready, lover?" Castiel only made a "Mmmhm" sound and continued to kiss Dean. 

 

Dean with his free hand spread Castiel as he needed to and slowly pushed into Castiel's hole, making the angel moan loudly in the kiss. Dean smiled and pumped in and out of Castiel who for the grace of him could not be quiet, it felt too good for him to not let out all the pleasure within him. Castiel's own erection was now dribbling precum and his eyes were rolling back and his toes started to curl.

At the sight of this Dean smirked again, coyly. He slowed down and looked at Castiel, "Nu-uh, you're not cumming that easily, you're going to last as long as you can.." Dean then arched his back and let out a moan, he was concentrating on Castiel he let the pleasure build up and let it escape. Dean pumped faster and faster and then slowed down. He winked at Cas, who blushed in return.

Dean let go of Castiel's hands and pushed his body against his and started fucking him at a steady pace.

 

Castiel, who was not being eyed at, at the moment, had a quick thought, between all the pleasure of his lover pumping and pounding inside of him. Cas quietly grabbed the lube and slicked up his right hand, he then grabbed Dean's ass and leaned up and kissed him and slyly slipped in two finger into Dean's hole. Dean moaned loudly in the kiss and opened his eyes to look at Castiel who was smirking himself and already staring at him.

 

"Ca..as... Don't, don't ..mmm fuck, don't stop.." Dean pumped in and out of Castiel faster now, feeling the pleasure from his lovers fingers sliding in and out of his hole. 

 

Dean arched back and tightened his eyes and plowed into Castiel moaning, "Fu-u-ck, Castiel!" 

 

Cas, hearing his full name being moaned started to cum, spilling all across his stomach. Castiel was moaning loudly and non-stop. He grabbed Dean and pinned him against his body, while Dean was still pumping as fast as he could and slipped in another finger into Dean's hole and then it happned. Dean was gripping tightly against Castiel's hips. His head rolling into his angel's chest and Castiel could feel it. It was hot and sticky. Dean had came, he made his hunter cum.

 

Dean laid there not moving, for a couple minutes. Heavy breathing shared between them.

 

Shifting his weight slightly, Dean leaned up and cupped Castiel's face and kissed him hard and breathlessly. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's nape and kissed him back.


End file.
